My Sanctuary
by AmberRain44
Summary: Riku, the most popular guy in school, is falling for the new kid, Sora. Problem is, Riku's "friends" don't like Sora, and Riku has a hard time standing up to peer pressure. Also, Sora slowly reveals problems of his own; Riku tries to save him. SoraxRiku.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Kingdom Hearts (sadly!) or any of its characters.

This is the first chapter of this new story I'm working on, so I'll be updating as much as I can.

Hope you enjoy :D

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Riku sat at his desk, staring out the window. Boring class, just like always. All he does is look at the sky, wishing he were anywhere but in school. He had no idea what the teacher was saying, nor did he care. He was a "perfect" student, but he had no idea how is grades were so great.

Riku was the picture perfect guy. He got good grades, he was popular, rich, and very muscular. Practically every girl in school wanted to date him. Nobody had the slightest idea, however, that Riku was actually gay. He would never admit it though... His reputation would be ruined forever.

"Now class, I will introduce him," the teacher said, looking at the door. Riku snapped back to reality and immediately turned his attention to the teacher to see what she was talking about. _Wait... A new student?_

A skinny brunette walked through the door with his hair spiked at odd angles. He wore dark jeans, a black shirt, and a black hoodie. He had heavy black boots on, black fingerless gloves, he was chewing gum, and the way he held his book bag suggested that he didn't give two shits about school. He looked like a badass, and Riku liked it. The first thing Riku noticed, however, was his icey blue eyes. They looked especially gorgeous because the black he was wearing made them stand out.

Riku's thoughts were interrupted when the teacher spoke again. "So, Sora, do you want to tell the class a little about yourself?"

"No, I don't," Sora said bluntly. The teacher definitely didn't like that response. Neither did most of the class. Between the scowl on Sora's face and the attitude he just gave the teacher, he didn't win many points with the people in the classroom.

"Just go sit down, please. Anywhere you'd like," she said, sighing. Anybody could tell she hated her job sometimes.

Sora looked around the room, trying to find a single soul that didn't hate him already. His gaze shifted over to Riku, who was staring back at him. "Hmph. Odd," Sora mumbled to himself. He disregarded the strange stare and trudged to the empty seat next to Riku.

Riku's heart immediately started racing. He had been wishing the kid would sit next to him ever since he walked through the door. He was extremely attractive. Riku had officially acquired a new target. He knew he had a certain charm to him, so he decided to make Sora his next hit, whether he was straight or not.

"Uh... Hey there," Riku said with a shy smile.

"I'm not moving," Sora replied. Riku blinked. _What the hell?_

"Hey, calm down man... I wasn't asking you to move. I just want to know your name. Friendly conversation is all," Riku coaxed. Charm him first; sex will come after.

"You heard Teacher say my name, didn't you? So why should I tell you again? It hasn't changed since then," Sora said. He still didn't even make eye contact with Riku. His first rule of life: Trust nobody but yourself.

Riku definitely got rejected, but he just smirked. He leaned back in his chair, smiling. Normally, Riku's victim would be wrapped around his finger by this point, but the rejection from Sora just made him all the more desirable.

_Heh... This should be fun._

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sorry if it's a slow start. I'll try to pick it up as best as I can!

Constructive criticism is always welcome :D

Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

Sora walked out of the classroom, all by himself. He didn't want to make friends with anyone. It's not like people would even _want_ to be his friend anyway.

He looked down at the mess of papers he recieved from various teachers and faculty. He flipped through them, trying to find the one with his locker informaton. He only got to the 5th page, though, because someone had bumped into him from behind (on purpose or not, he didn't know), sending all his papers and books flying.

"Fuck..." Sora murmered under his breath. He got down on the floor, gathering what he could. As he went to grab a paper, someone stepped on it. Sora rolled his eyes. "Get off!" he yelled, tugging at the paper. He looked up, only to meet eyes with the silverette.

"Hey now, I told you I just want to make friendly conversation. I didn't change my mind," Riku said. He thought it was cute to watch Sora helplessly gather his papers on the ground. If only Sora were on his knees, looking up at him seductively...

"Do I know you?" Sora's sharp voice broke Riku's thoughts. Riku looked at him, confused.

Riku continued to help Sora with his papers on the ground. "I'm the guy you sat next to this morning. The name's Riku," he said, smiling. He offered his hand for a shake, but Sora ignored it.

"Look, uh... Riku?... Thanks I guess, but why do you want to be my friend so badly? So you can tell all your friends about me and laugh and make fun of me together and completely stab me in the back? Yeah, I fell for that before. I'm not fucking stupid, not anymore." Sora's tone was more upset than mad or cold. Riku realized that apparently he had a lot of work to do if he wanted to get in his pants.

"Not at all, Sora. I just felt bad for you, being new and a-"

"I don't need any fucking pity either," Sora spat. He turned on his heel and started walking away from Riku.

Again, Riku got rejected, but he loved it. Giving Sora a chase was so much fun, and made Riku want him even more. He was different, that's for sure.

xXx

During lunchtime, Riku and his clique stayed near the wall. Riku leaned against the wall with his arms crossed and one foot propped on the wall. He was looking at the ground, thinking about the mysterious Sora. At first he thought up ways to charm him, but then his thoughts got a little dirty:

_Riku pinned Sora against the ground, not allowing any escape. "I want you so badly..." he told the brunette. Sora smirked, then pushed his lips against Riku's. Riku pushed back into the kiss, making it more passionate. He nipped at Sora's lower lip, begging for entrance. Sora agreed, and let the silverette slip his tongue into his mouth. They wrestled with their tongues for a bit, until the muscular boy broke the kiss. Sora moaned in disapproval. Riku loved being in control, but the brunette was not happy. He pushed Riku off, then pinned him against the wall. "That's not fair..." Sora whispered. He kissed Riku's neck softly, then slowly moved to the collarbone. Riku shivered at the touch-_

"Riku! Listen to me!" Riku's best friend, Axel, shouted. He was waving his hand in Riku's face, trying to get his attention. "Dude, I feel so bad for you! That weird new kid sat next to you first period! What's his na-"

"Sora. His name is Sora," Riku cut in. He never looked up from the floor. He wasn't exactly happy to get interrupted from his fantasy.

"Well, well, well, speak of the Devil!" Axel shouted. He was way too enthusiastic about things.

Riku looked up, hoping to see Sora's eyes. And, just as he wished, there was Sora, walking self consciously towards Riku's clique. _No, Sora... You'll get made fun of!_ He pushed himself off the wall, making his way over to Sora.

When they met, Riku turned him around. "Trust me, you don't want to go over there," he warned. "For your own good."

Sora paused. "... Um... Why?" he asked. Riku's heart melted at the sight of his confused look.

"They'll just make fun of you, and you don't need that," Riku said defensively. Sometimes he really hated his "friends".

Sora's eyes widened at his jaw dropped slightly, giving Riku a look of disbelief. "Oh wow... Thank you... Riku..." he said slowly. His right hand moved to his mouth as he looked down. He started to nibble on his thumb nail.

"Heh heh... Is that your 'I'm thinking' pose?" Riku said with a smile. It was the cutest thing he'd ever seen. Right then and there he had the urge to hug the boy.

"Uh... Oh, I guess. I never noticed before," Sora said, retreating his hand back to his side. "Anyway, I wanted to say sorry for earlier. Just understand that I have some serious trust issues. I'm not saying I wanna be friends or any corny shit like that, just... Ugh. Sorry and thanks," he ended.

Riku smirked, pleased with himself. His charming skills always worked sooner or later. "Not a problem, Sora." He saw the brunette smile and walk away. That was the first time Riku ever saw Sora smile, and God damn... He wanted to melt. _That was the most beautiful smile I've ever seen..._

Riku made his way towards his clique on the wall. He knew they were going to ask why he was conversing with someone like Sora, and he knew he would lie. He always did. He was not very good at dealing with peer pressure. No matter what, he would always give in to his friends and say/do anything he needed in order to fit in.

"What was that all about, Riku?" That was a girl's voice. Kairi's voice. She was a one night stand a little while ago, and ever since, she's been bothering him.

"Nothing. He... Asked me where his next classroom was," Riku said, obviously lying.

"Oh, and you pointed him in the wrong direction, didn't you? That would be hilarious!" Kairi laughed.

"Uh, yeah. Heh," Riku said, looking down and rubbing the back of his neck. Good thing nobody noticed he was lying through his teeth.


	3. Chapter 3

Next class was math. Riku was great at math, even though he hated it. Must've been some weird inheri-

_ Holy shit._

It was Sora. Sora was in Riku's math class. He wanted to jump seven feet in the air. "Sora!" Riku shouted. He waved at the smaller boy, motioning him over. Sora did his signature I-Don't-Give-A-Shit walk over to Riku.

"Not to be rude, but I thought I told you I didn't wanna be all buddy-buddy." Even though Sora's words were cold, Riku could tell that he was grateful for the acknowledgment.

"Yeah well, I figured you might want to know that there's someone in the class you're familiar with. And he _definitely_ doesn't hate you," Riku reassured, trying to make him feel comfortable. He wanted to get close to Sora, physically and mentally. They smirked at one another, then grabbed two seats next to each other.

Some time went by until Riku heard Sora curse under his breath. He looked over to see what was wrong. Apparently, Sora kept getting the wrong answer to the problem on the board. Knowing this, Riku thought of a plan.

He tore out a piece of paper and started scribbling on it. Sora looked over, wondering what the hell he was doing. When Riku pushed the paper towards the brunette, he just stared at it.

"It's for you. Read it," Riku whispered.

Sora looked back at the paper. _A note... For me?_ He composed himself and slid the paper onto his desk. He looked up to make sure nobody was watching, then read the note to himself:

Having some trouble with math? I'm really good at it...  
If you want, I could tutor you. Are you free tonight?

Sora couldn't believe his eyes. Someone actually wanted him to come over their house. His first rule of life was to never trust anyone, but it was just tutoring, right? He bit his thumb nail, thinking about the outcome. After some contemplation, Sora stopped biting and scribbled an answer.

Riku waited patiently (although his heart was pounding) for Sora's response. When Sora nonchalantly pushed the paper back to Riku's desk, Riku grabbed the paper and quickly read Sora's handwriting:

I fucking suck at math, so a tutor would be nice.  
Right after school good for you? I'm free whenever.

Riku looked at Sora, smiling, and gave him a thumbs up. His plan was going perfectly. Hours alone with Sora? Riku had to take his pen to his mouth and play with the end of it to satisfy his imagination. Maybe if Sora slept over, he would want to take a shower...

His thoughts abruptly came to a halt due to a nudge from Sora. Riku looked up at the teacher, who was looking back at him expectantly. "Riku?" She asked.

"P-Present..." Riku said, not understanding what was going on.

"Mhmm, I suppose we established that during attendance. Could you please come up to the board and explain to the class how to complete this problem?" The teacher was growing impatient.

Riku started to stand up, but then quickly sat back down again. "I... I can't stand up right now, Miss," he said, silently cursing Sora and his good looks. Out of the corner of his eye, Riku saw Sora cup his mouth, trying to hold back laughter.

"Pffff... Puh... Puh... HAHAHAHAHA!" Sora laughed. He couldn't hold in the urge any longer. After Riku saw that he just made Sora laugh that hard, he couldn't help but laugh himself.

"Riku! I will not tolerate this behavior in my classroom! You and your friend need to leave immediately!" Teacher yelled. Still giggling, Sora and Riku gathered their stuff and exited the classroom.

The two boys sat in the hallway, against the wall near the door of the classroom. Surprisingly, Sora was the one to break the silence. "Thanks for that, Riku. I haven't laughed like that in years," Sora said, being as sincere as he could.

"It was good to _see_ you laugh, Sora. You have a great smile," Riku said. He was shocked at his own words. He didn't normally get cutesy with his "victims". It's usually just sex, then it's over. Sora must've been pretty shocked too, since he didn't reply. He just pulled his knees into his chest and rested his chin on them. Riku was a little embarrassed; He could feel the heat rising to his cheeks.

"Wanna skip?" Sora said suddenly. Riku blinked. He never skipped school before... But then again, the thought of spending more time with Sora sounded fantastic.

"Damn straight," Riku replied. He knew that he wanted to go straight to his house. He grabbed Sora's wrist and tugged, telling Sora to follow him. They ran out the school doors, towards Riku's house.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to my readers so far. I appreciate your support :D

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Don't worry," Riku started, "my parents are away for the week. You don't have to deal with them while you're here." His main thought was that they wouldn't be around to hear anything intimate going on between them.

They arrived at Riku's huge house, which made Sora stare in awe. "You're fucking kidding me..." Sora was breath taken.

"Yeah, it's pretty cool," Riku said. He guided Sora to the living room, where they sat on the couch. "So, math tutoring," Riku reminded.

"Oh, right. I'm fucking terrible at it..." Sora looked down. He started biting his nail.

"And that's where I come in. How are you at multiplication? That's the easiest to teach for me," Riku said. His plan was going perfectly.

"I can't get my nines."

"You don't know the nine trick with the fingers? It's so easy!" Riku was actually pretty shocked. "Here... Give me your hands." Riku took Sora's hands and lifted them up, making a ten. He continued to explain. "Take three times nine. Start on the left hand..." Riku counted three fingers from the pinky, then bent that finger down. "See? Your fingers make the answer. Two on the left, seven on the right. 2-7. 27. Get it?"

Sora's grin slowly creeped to a huge smile. "That's so fucking cool!" Sora was so excited, all over simple nines. Riku thought it was adorable. "This is awesome! Maybe my dad won't think of me as a pitiful idiot now. Haha," Sora smiled, but only half-heartedly. Riku could tel that the brunette was a little troubled, but the statement was meant as a "joke", so Riku just smiled.

To brighten the mood, Riku changed the subject. "Hey Sora, think you might wanna spend the night?" Sora just looked at the silverette, a little surprised. Sadly, before he could respond, his cell phone started ringing.

"Shit, my dad. Sorry, gotta take this," he said hurriedly. He became stiff, almost as if he was afraid. Considering the sudden change in Sora's demeanor, Riku assumed that his dad was a pretty intimidating guy. _Awesome..._

He heard Sora say, "Yes, Dad... OKAY DAD, BYE," then clamped his phone shut. Sora squeezed the phone, closed his eyes, and clenched his teeth. "I fucking hate that man..." he said, his voice trailing off. He relaxed, opened his eyes, then looked at Riku. "Sora, I've gotta go. Talk to you tomorrow, ok?"

Riku didn't know how to respond. He was curious; Sora was acting strange. He wanted to know why. He wanted to get to know Sora. For the first time, he actually felt bad about only wanting sex at first. But this boy... This one was different. There was definitely some deeper attraction than just a physical one, which was strange.

Riku noticed Sora was opening the front door to leave. He quickly ran to the door before Sora closed it behind him. He needed to make sure Sora would be alright. "Wait a second, Sora. Is everything okay?" Riku was firm with his question, letting the brunette know that he really was concerned.

Sora stared at Riku. No answer. Just eyes that screamed of pain and terror. "See you in school," Sora finally said, closing the door behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day at school was going to be a bitch. Riku couldn't sleep last night because he was too busy tossing and turning, constantly keeping Sora on his mind. He could barely get any sleep because he was too busy worrying about him.

Riku arrived fairly early to school. He dragged his feet down the hallway, rubbing his eyes, trying to find the so called "friends" somewhere along the line of lockers.

Walking rather aimlessly, he turned a random corner. He forced his eyes open to see what was going on a short distance in front of him. He spotted a blurry group of people, so he slowly made his way towards them. They hadn't noticed him yet, but he wasn't exactly trying to draw attention to himself. It wasn't long until he heard a wave of laughter.

He picked up his pace to get a better look at- Oh no... - Sora awkwardly walking past the group. _Shit..._

Riku walked a bit closer, but he could only get so close until he froze. He missed the very beginning of the group taunting him, but by the time Riku arrived, they were making fun of the way he walked. Then he way he dressed. Then his attitude. At first, Sora didn't pay them any attention. He just looked straight down, like a puppy that had been kicked... Multiple times. Riku wanted so badly to stand up to his "friends" and tell them to leave the boy alone, but his body didn't budge.

"Is that a bruise on your cheek? HA! You got the shit kicked out of you, pussy!" Someone laughed. Sora finally shot a look at the group and stuck up his middle finger.

_There you go, Sora._

"No thanks, buddy. I'm not interested in fucking you, but DAMN your mom sure was fun!" Another one instigated. Sora stopped dead in his tracks the second he heard that remark. He stood there for a bit, then clenched his teeth.

"My mother..." He started, tossing his book bag to the ground. He sharply turned around, facing the group. "She's dead, you SICK FUCK!" Sora gritted. His fingers tensed and curled into fists. He was breathing heavily.

_Holy shit... Move, Riku! Move, dammit!_

The group had no reaction of pity towards Sora. In fact, some asshole had the audacity to say, "Really? How did that happen? Did she kill herself because she realized her son was a freak?" The kid laughed and turned around. Someone went for a high-five.

"I'm... Going..." Sora breathed, shaking.

"Sora..." Riku mumbled, trying his best to move.

"To fucking..."

"Sora!"

"KILL YOU!" Sora screamed, darting for the group.

"SORA!" Riku shouted, finally breaking his mental bond. He ran towards the brunette, tackling him to the ground so he could stop the fight from breaking out. Without looking at the group, Riku got up, grabbed Sora's hand, and ran away.

Riku ran down a few hallways, trying to find a secluded spot. He eventually came to a small, quiet hallway that wasn't used too often. He was panting, hunched over, and had his hands on his knees. He glanced at Sora, making sure he was okay. Riku looked at his eyes, which revealed sorrow. They were shimmering and glossy, on the brink of releasing cold, salty tears. Riku also noticed a nasty bruise on his cheekbone.

"Holy shit, Sora! Did someone punch you?" Riku yelled, worried out of his mind. _Please don't tell me they hurt you... Please don't tell me ANYONE hurt you..._

Sora closed his eyes, threw his head back, and clenched his sides with his arms crossed over each other, then screamed at the top of his lungs. He collapsed into a locker, banging it with his fist as hard as he could, until he fell to his knees. The banging turned into a quiet tap. He completely gave up his strength.

It was quiet for a bit, until Riku heard soft sobs. "S-Sor... Talk to me, please..." Riku said quietly, putting a hand on the boy's shoulder. He felt Sora shiver at the touch, but Riku disregarded it. He pulled at the shoulder, trying to get Sora to show his face. The brunette gave in to the push, revealing trails of tears running down his cheeks.

Once Riku saw Sora crying, he wrapped his arms around the boy's waist. "Shh... It's going to be alright..." Riku whispered, petting Sora's hair. His sobs soon turned to loud cries, occasionally gasping for a breath.

Riku figured that Sora could care less about what Riku did to him at that moment, so he decided to take advantage of the situation. He looked at the crying Sora, who was now clinging to his shirt. As he smoothed some of his hair, Riku quickly kissed the top of Sora's head. No reaction. He did it again, this time taking in the scent of his shampoo. Riku was satisfied knowing he was holding Sora tightly in his arms, and he just kissed his head. Riku always wanted to do that to someone that meant a lot to him.

The crying slowly came to a stop, but Riku didn't let go of Sora. He rested his chin on top of the smaller boy's head, thinking about what to say. "They're bastards," is what he decided.

"Aren't they your friends?" Sora asked, half scowling.

Riku snorted. "Hmph. If that's what you wanna call them. I honestly hate them. Especially when they hurt someone's feelings."

Sora shook his head, but a smile formed on his lips. "Riku?" he asked, looking up into the silverette's aquamarine eyes. Riku's heart started racing, yet again. Sora was good at doing that. "Thank you... For not judging me. I haven't cried like this since I was little. I needed a good break down, and having some comfort made it 400 times better."

"Any time, Sora. You're more of a friend to me than anyone else has been to me..." Riku said, even though he _really_ wanted more than friendship. Sora hugged Riku, giving him butterflies. He couldn't take it anymore. "Sora... This might sound weird, but I... Okay. Listen. I want to take you out on a date. I saw you walk into class the first day, and I couldn't take my eyes off of you. You're... So attractive to me... Just please, give me a chance. I don't want to weird you ou-"

"Riku, shut up. Yes, I'll go on a date with you," Sora interrupted. "You started rambling. Don't worry, I'm not freaked out, I'm flattered. You can calm down now," he said, grinning.

Upon hearing this, Riku had a huge, idiotic smile plastered on his face. "Really! So, tonight good? I'll meet you in the school parking lot tonight at seven, okay? By the way, I'm skipping school. You should too," he rambled. He was so unbelievably happy.

"Yeah, I was planning to," Sora giggled.

They both got up, then sneaked out the school doors. They had to walk separate ways to get home, but they went over the details once again before parting. Riku started walking down the sidewalk, but then Sora called his name before he got far.

"Wait, Riku! Come here," Sora motioned. Riku walked up to Sora, curious. Sora got closer to the silverette and said, "I have a confession to make." Sora put his mouth inches away from the Riku's ear, then whispered, "I'm great at math." He slowly pulled away, smirking, then gave a quick wink. He turned on his heel and confidently walked down the sidewalk.

Riku's jaw dropped. The brunette's words ringed in his hear. He stood there, watching Sora's swaying hips as he walked away. He was hypnotized in so many ways.


	6. Chapter 6

Alrighty, so I've got some stuffs to say.

1. I'm so glad people like this story. It's most definitely not my best, but other stories will improve xD

2. To XxKingdomxXxHeartsxX: Yeah, the thought of the story being fast-paced crossed my mind... Heh, whoops... xD But anyway, I'm kinda rushing it because I have so many other ideas for more fanfics. :D

3. I finished writing this story in my little fanfiction notebook, and I'm working on a One-Shot now. So I apologize if I add a crap ton of chapters per day for this story, I'm just so excited to share with everyone xD

4. Last but not least, I thank all my readers SOOOOOO much :3

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Riku was stressing out about his date with Sora. He wanted to look good, but not too fancy. He didn't want to seem desperate or anything.

He had hours to prepare, but it didn't seem like enough time. Once he got home, he got in the shower and tried to calm down.

As he stepped out of the shower, Riku couldn't help but think about Sora's little trick he pulled with the math thing. _Sly little bastard._ Riku chuckled at the thought. He wrapped a towel around his waist and walked into his closet to pick out his clothes.

He stood there for a while, trying to decide what to wear. He rummaged through his closet about four times in a row before he finally picked some clothes. Riku slipped on his jeans, which had rips in the knees, and walked over to the mirror. He flexed his muscles and smiled, pleased at himself. After a few moments checking out his body, he put on his black, long-sleeved button up shirt. He left two buttons undone at the top, giving him room to breathe. Then he unbuttoned the cuffs so he could roll them up a little to show off his muscular arms.

Riku grabbed a pair of black sneakers and slipped them on. He glanced at the clock to see how much time he had left. 6:00. Riku smiled, getting butterflies in his stomach. He wondered what Sora was going to wear.

Riku took another look in the mirror. He wanted to look a little more presentable, so he decided to add some eyeliner on the edges of his eyes. He then took a little bit of gel and rubbed it in his hair, mostly for the scent.

He took a deep breath, checked his teeth, then nodded at his reflection, reassuring himself. Riku grabbed his black peacoat and walked out the door.

As Riku stepped outside, he felt a cool breeze. The air was damp, but refreshing. He looked up at the sky, trying to find a way to calm his nerves. It was not completely dark out, but the sun was setting, giving the clouds a beautiful, colorful aura. Riku closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

He tried arriving at the school parking lot early so he could properly greet Sora. He spotted a bench and decided to help himself to its welcoming seat. Riku played with his hair a bit, then started getting lost in thought. But these thoughts weren't like the others; They were not sexual. Instead, he thought about Sora's character. His main thought was how Sora could be such a strong person. He was truly amazed at this boy. He didn't even know the whole story of Sora's life, but he still felt great sorrow for him. Riku remembered the pain he saw in Sora's eyes when he broke down crying earlier.

Riku lifted his head up and looked into the distance. He saw the silhouette of Sora walking towards the parking lot. Riku stood up, eager to greet the brunette. He started walking towards him, trying to stay as confident as he could.

"Hello, Sora," Riku said, almost whispering. He looked great. He still wore fingerless gloves, but Riku didn't mind. They looked great on him. He was wearing light jeans with the same black boots. He had a wife beater on underneath a dark blue hoodie. Riku also noticed a necklace Sora put around his neck. It was the shape of a crown. It looked hot on him. He looked at his eyes, and noticed he put eyeliner on, too. It made Sora's eyes look incredible.

"You look... handsome, Riku," Sora said shyly. Riku got butterflies and blushed. He could tell Sora wasn't very comfortable with being affectionate, especially towards another guy.

"Not as handsome as you do," Riku told him. He meant it. Sora looked stunning. "So, where do you wanna go? I'm up for anything."

Sora rubbed his hands together, trying to cause some heat. He wasn't exactly dressed as warm as Riku. "Anywhere with heat sounds good to me," he said, crossing his arms.

Riku went to hug the boy. _Mmm... He smells good._ He rubbed Sora's back, trying to warm him up. "You hungry?"

"Yeah, I didn't eat all day. Are _you_ okay with getting some food?" Sora asked, just to make sure.

"Of course. I didn't eat today either... I was too nervous," Riku confessed.

"Aww, don't be. You haven't given me a reason to be an asshole to you anymore. There's nothing you've done to deserve it. And by the way, you're really warm," Sora smiled. He pulled back from the hug and looked at Riku. "And your eyes look amazing," he added.

Riku blushed. He could've died then and there and he'd be happy. "Well, let's get you somewhere warm," he said, putting his arm around Sora. "Does it matter where we eat?"

"Nah, I'm not picky. Wherever you take me, I'll be happy," Sora looked up at Riku. _He looks amazing._

Riku knew where to go. He wanted to go to his favorite pub. With any luck, Sora would enjoy it too.


	7. Chapter 7

I am so sorry! My computer got messed up so I haven't been able to update in a while.

BUT I am still going to update as much as I possibly can.

Thanks so much for the support :D

And btw... SOME SEXUAL TEASING IN THIS CHAPTER, BEWARE.

Sora followed Riku wherever he went. Normally he wouldn't trust someone so much with directions, but Sora was too busy admiring the lights all over advertising buildings. The sky was turning black, considering the time and season. Sora didn't get out much, so he wasn't used to seeing everything in lights.

Riku caught a glace at Sora. He could tell the brunette was fascinated, which was adorable. Riku loved how the boy could admire something as simple as city lights.

The two arrived at the pub doors. Riku opened the door for Sora and motioned for him to walk in first. The smaller boy gave the silverette a nod of thanks, and proceeded through the door. He felt a rush of heated air when he stepped inside, which is exactly what he was looking for.

They seated themselves in a little section of the pub with dim lighting and a candle in the center of the table. Riku sat at one side of the table and Sora sat at the opposite one. The waiter immediately walked over.

"Riku! Good to see you, man," the waiter said.

"Leon! I wasn't expecting you. I didn't think you worked on Fridays," Riku said back.

The two boys continued talking. They seemed pretty comfortable with each other, which made Sora get a tad jealous. And angry. Angry Sora was not fun to have on a date. He cleared his throat (rather obnoxiously) to get Riku's attention.

Riku looked over. "Oh! Sora, I'm sorry. This is Leon. Leon, this is Sora. My… Date," he said, shameless.

"Ahh. Nice to meet you, Sora. You're a lucky guy," Leon said, offering his hand. Sora didn't want to piss Riku off, so he agreed with a handshake. "I'll get your drinks, guys. Do you know what you want to eat yet?"

Riku looked at Sora. He could tell the brunette was not happy. "We'll just get boneless buffalo wings. You ok with that, Sor?" The boy just nodded.

"Alright, I'll bring that out. Have fun, you two," Leon winked.

Riku looked back at Sora, who was biting his lip as if he was trying not to say something mean.

"Who was that?" He asked.

"That's just Leon. I'm a pretty well-known customer because I come here a lot, and he seemed to always be there when I was. He's got a boyfriend named Cloud, so you've got nothing to worry about," Riku comforted. He loved that Sora was jealous. "And besides," Riku added, touching Sora's hand, "he's not nearly as cute as you."

Hearing that made Sora smile. "Seriously?" he asked, eyes widening and smiling from ear to ear.

"Yeah, seriously. You're incredibly cute. You don't give yourself enough credit," Riku smiled. He looked down and the smile slowly faded away. He took his hand off Sora's. "And… I really wanna kiss you…" he mumbled.

It wasn't meant to be audible, but Sora heard it anyway. The brunette shrugged. "So kiss me," he said. "What are you waiting for?"

Riku bit his lip. "Fine, you asked for it," he warned. The taller boy leaned across the table and crashed his lips into Sora's.

"Here are you- Oh, sorry. Am I interrupting?" Leon said with a smirk. He was holding a basket of buffalo wings.

"Uh… Oops. Sorry you had to see that, Leon," Riku blushed.

"No, no, no. Don't be sorry at all. I'll just leave these here for you, in case you wanna eat them. And don't worry about the check; I've got that taken care of. Feel free to leave whenever you want," Leon informed, then walked away to give them their privacy.

Riku looked at Sora, who had his face propped on one hand. His lips were in the curl of a smile and his eyes were closed. He looked hypnotized. Riku got butterflies knowing he just dazed Sora like that. But he wanted more. "Sora, let's finish these off and leave," he said, hoping Sora would get the hint.

The brunette stayed silent, but reached for a wing. Riku wanted to start a conversation to pass the time. "So… How'd you get the bruise on your cheek?" he asked. Sora froze, not expecting Riku to ask such a random question.

"Uh, my dad. He doesn't like me too much. Especially when he's drunk, but I'm not too fond of him either," Sora said, almost as if it didn't bother him. But Riku could see that Sora was not comfortable with talking about it, since he couldn't even make eye contact.

"Wow… I don't like him already. If you hit your kid, you don't even deserve to call yourself a man," Riku said, scowling. He meant it.

"Yeah, seriously. I fucking hate him. I wish Mom never died… She was always my best friend… I never had too many friends, so I would always turn to her for anything," Sora forced the words out. His voice got a little choppy, indicating tears. He started shaking a little, but changed the subject. "So, why are your friends such douchebags?"

Riku laughed. "Beats me. I wish I had the balls to stand up to them. One of many of my flaws."

"Speaking of balls…" Sora smiled, "what made you get a hard-on in math yesterday?"

Riku's jaw dropped. He felt the blood rushing to his cheeks. He didn't expect Sora to bring that up. "That's… Classified," he teased.

Come oooon, Riku. Please tell me…" Sora teased back. He reached underneath the table and placed his hand on Riku's knee. "Please?" He begged.

The silverette loved the touch, but didn't want to say anything. He shook his head.

Sora slid his hand up Riku's thigh. "Please, Riku?" A picture flashed in Riku's mind with Sora saying that on the couch, naked. He was going crazy at this point, but still didn't give in. He held his breath, trying not to show vulnerability.

Sora slid up even higher. "You sure about that?" He was smirking, aware that he had control over the silverette.

Riku let go of his breath. "You know it was you, Sora," he finally said. He was shaking from desire.

Sora was pleased with himself. "That's what I thought," he said. He took his hand off Riku's thigh. He saw the boy lick his lips, then bite his lower lip. "Do you want me?" Sora teased again.

"Mhmm…" Riku said.

"Let's get out of here," Sora said. He grabbed Riku's hand and dragged him out the door.

xXx

Riku opened the door to his house. After the two stepped inside, Riku kicked the door shut with his foot. Sora smirked at Riku, looking at his body up and down.

Riku practically pounced on the brunette, causing him to be thrown off balance. Sora ran into the wall, but didn't mind. Riku pinned Sora's hands against the wall, then kissed him fiercely. Sora pushed back, refusing to let the taller boy be dominant. He forced his tongue into Riku's mouth. It was powerful, but Riku loved it. He moaned in satisfaction. The silverette pushed his tongue against Sora's, wanting to taste him. Their tongues danced while Riku slid his hands down Sora's body, stopping at his ass. Sora pressed his hips into Riku's causing them both to moan.

Sora broke the kiss and pulled away from Riku. "That'll give you a reason to remember me," he grinned. "I should get home, but I hope to see you again soon, Riku. I had the best time of my life. Thanks," he smiled gratefully. Sora opened the door, waved, then left. Riku stood there in shock. He couldn't respond or stop the boy from walking out the door.

Riku was sexually frustrated now. _You're such a fucking tease…_ Riku hadn't even had sex with the kid, and he was already better than every girl he fucked.

He looked at the clock. 11:00. He figured he would wait until tomorrow to bother Sora. Until then, he'd just get some sleep. He plopped onto his big leather couch and closed his eyes.

And because you had to wait forever, I'm going to post the next (and last!) chapter. CAUTION: It will be long.


	8. Chapter 8

LAST CHAPTER.

WARNING! SEXUAL CONTENT.

And very long. Enjoy! :3

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Riku!" A muffled voice shouted. _Boom, bang, boom_.

"RIKU! Please, Riku, OPEN THE DOOR!" More muffled shouting.

"What the hell…?" Riku mumbled groggily. He heard more banging coming from the door. He hobbled over and opened it.

Sora came flying into the room. He was breathing heavily and shivering. "Holy shit… Thank God, Riku…" Sora threw himself onto the taller boy.

"Sora, what happened? It's like, 4 in the morning," Riku pointed out, half asleep.

"Riku he's gonna kill me I had nowhere else to turn please he's drunk and hates me you have to save me you're the only person I trust please please please" Sora jumbled out quick words. Riku only caught a few of them.

"Who's gonna kill you, Sora? Why are you out of breath?"

"MY DAD. He's drunk and I don't know what I did to piss him off so badly but I ran out of the house and he followed me… I was literally running for my life… Riku he kicked me… It hurt so badly…" Sora breathed, hugging Riku tighter.

Riku reached for the doorknob to lock the door. "Come on, Sora. I'll take you upstairs so we can get you cleaned up," Riku comforted. He put his arm around Sora's waist so he could lean onto Riku for support.

The silverette turned on the lights in the bathroom, revealing an enormous hot tub. There was a huge mirror on the opposite side of it, with bright light bulbs illuminating the room. Sora squinted at the sudden light.

"Sorry, that's way too bright. Hold on a second. I'll get some candles to light," Riku said. He first walked Sora to the countertop (which was underneath the huge mirror, and also had a sink) so he could sit on it comfortably. After doing so, Riku walked over to the closet and took out 12 fat candles. He lighted them all and put them in groups of 3. Two of the groups were placed around the hot tub, and the other two groups were placed near the mirror. Riku turned the lights off, giving the room a romantic glow. "See, now it's relaxing _and_ your dad will never think to look for you in a dark house," Riku said, trying his best to comfort Sora. "Now… Tell me what happened."

Sora took a deep breath, preparing for the story. "Well, I got home from our date, and my dad wasn't home yet, so I decided to get some sleep. I went upstairs in my room and took a nap. I woke up at around 3, because my dad was being so fucking loud downstairs. I knew he was drunk… but I tried not to draw attention to myself. He was talking to himself, but then I heard him call for me. I ignored him, but he came up into my room anyway. He called me a piece of shit son and blamed me for Mom dying, so I got pissed and told him to fuck off… He didn't like that too much… He picked me up and threw me against the wall…" Sora stopped for a bit. His voice way shaky and he started trembling.

Riku felt horrible. "You don't have to keep-"

"I want to. Please," Sora pleaded. Riku understood. "So I ran downstairs, trying to get away from him. He caught up to me, then threw me on the ground… Then he started kicking my side, telling me how much he hated me… I somehow found the strength to kick him back, so I got up and ran out the door. You were the only one I knew that would help me, so I ran towards your house… Every step I took hurt and every breath I took gave me a sharp pain, but I just thought of you, and that alone gave me motivation. You saved my life, Riku," Sora looked into Riku's eyes. Riku wanted to cry for this poor boy.

"I'll always protect you, Sora. I promise." Riku touched Sora's face, wiping away a single tear with his thumb. "Now, let's see the damage."

Sora lifted up his shirt, wincing at the pain. Riku gasped. He was bleeding in several spots, and some places were already bruised. "Sora, I swear to God I'm going to kill your father… Anybody that hurts you like that will have to get his ass kicked one way or another," Riku said, pissed off. He got closer to Sora and helped take off his shirt. He turned on the hot tub water so he could clean off the blood. "This might sting a little, but you need it."

Riku splashed the hot water against the bruises on Sora's skin. Sora would wince in pain every so often, but at the same time, the water felt relaxing.

"Thank you so much, Riku. I'm so glad I met you…" Sora told him. The silverette smiled.

"Here, let's get you some new clothes. The bottom drawer of my dresser has my sleeping clothes. I'll get changed too," Riku said. He blew out the candles and walked across the hallway, turning a small lamp on in his room.

Sora picked out a black fleece button-up shirt and black fleece pants. Riku picked a wife beater and blue fleece pants. They both scooted underneath the covers in Riku's bed and got comfortable. Riku put his arm around Sora while the brunette cuddled up against the silverette's chest, wrapping his arm around Riku's muscular torso.

"Feeling better?" Riku asked, concerned.

"More than ever," Sora whispered. It was silent for a while, but Riku broke it.

"Sora… How did your mom die?" He felt bad asking, since he knew it was a touchy subject, but he wanted to know.

Sora took a deep breath. "I was seven. She was trying to protect me. We took a walk down the road where we used to live- in a city- but we took a wrong turn down a bad alley. A gang spotted us… And she told me to run. I was scared shitless… So I did what I was told. The last thing I heard… Was a gunshot… and I never looked back… I ran to a police station, and they took me home. They told my father the news, and he's always blamed me since. That's when he turned to alcohol," Sora explained. He was pretty calm about it, but it definitely wasn't his favorite thing to talk about.

"It's not your fault, Sora. Don't listen to your dad," Riku said firmly.

Sora looked at Riku. The two locked eyes for what seemed like forever. Sora sat up, causing Riku to do the same. The brunette grabbed Riku's neck with both hands, then slowly closed in on his lips. It was a romantic kiss at first, but Sora wanted to finish what they started earlier.

He broke the kiss and straddled the muscular boy. Riku put his hands on either side of the gorgeous brunette that was sitting on his lap. Sora leaned in and kissed Riku again, slowly grinding his hips into the silverette's. Riku felt his pants tighten, which led to him biting his lip. "God damn, Sora…" he moaned. Sora smirked, knowing he was great at turning Riku on.

Riku had enough. He flipped Sora over so he could have control. He leaned into the brunette's ear. "You're so fucking irresistible to me," he whispered, making the smaller boy shiver. Riku ripped the fleece shirt off of Sora, but he knew not to be too rough. He kissed the boy's collarbone, then started to make his way down to his chest. He left a trail of soft kisses down Sora's torso, eventually finding his way to the brunette's pant line. Riku looked up, gave Sora a seductive smile, then slowly slid his pants down. The smaller boy grabbed the other boy's hair, lightly tugging at the strands.

Riku licked the inside of Sora's thighs, making the brunette lick his lips in desire. One hand grabbed the bed sheets while the other stayed intertwined in Riku's hair. Sora felt Riku's breath first, then felt the slight tickle of his tongue. Riku sucked and bobbed his head, first slowly, then his pace quickened. Sora let out deep, slow moans. "Ri-Riku… God damn…" Soon, his cum coated the inside of Riku's mouth. He tasted sweet. Sora looked at him, a little embarrassed, but Riku gave seductive eyes and a hypnotizing gaze, which made the embarrassment go away.

Riku looked up at Sora. "I'm not done with you yet. Turn over," he whispered. Sora obeyed. The taller boy licked the brunette's back before entering him. Sora grabbed the nearest pillow and bit it. Riku slowly pulled out when he noticed.

"Harder, Riku…" Sora breathed. Riku did what he was told. "Mmm…" the brunette whimpered. The muscular boy let out a loud moan as beads of sweat formed on his body.

"Sora, you're so tight…" Riku moaned in pleasure. Sora responded by screaming Riku's name.

Finally, Riku climaxed, slowly pulling out. Both boys were out of breath. "That was the best sex I've ever had…" Riku commented. His body felt limp as he collapsed into the bed.

"That was the _only_ sex I've ever had," Sora said, "but it was unforgettable." Riku laughed a little while Sora gave a smile.

The two stayed silent for a while, but neither fell asleep. After they got dressed again, they layed back down; Sora was snuggled against Riku's chest, and Riku had his arm around the brunette.

"Hey Sora… My parents should be coming home on Sunday. My mom is a sweetheart, so she wouldn't mind having you live here. And… If you want, I could ask her to call the police and throw your dad in jail. That way you'll never have to worry about him hurting you again," Riku suggested.

Sora couldn't believe what he just heard. His eyes widened and he raised his eyebrows. "You wouldn't mind me living here?" he asked innocently.

Riku was shocked as well. "Sora, I _want_ you to live with me."

"Well, what about your friends? They won't be too happy to hear that I'm living with you…"

Riku took Sora's chin and kissed his forehead. "I've got you. That's all I need. And if they accept it, then good for them. I'll make sure they do some major ass-kissing to make up for what they said to you," Riku smiled.

Sora was beaming. "You're the best thing to ever happen to me, Riku. I mean that."

Riku stared deeply into Sora's icy eyes. "I… I think I love you…" the silverette confessed.

Sora giggled. "Same here."

"I'll do anything and everything to keep you safe. I promise you that, Sor."

The brunette squeezed the muscular boy tightly. "You're my sanctuary, Riku," Sora said, listening to the beating of Riku's heart.

_My sanctuary…_

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Corny ending, I know. I'm a hopeless romantic, I can't help it.

Well anyway, ALL FINISHED. Thank you so so so so soooo much for all the support, everyone. :D


End file.
